powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders
Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders is a long-running fanfiction continuity of the Power Rangers franchise. This continuity of Power Rangers lasted more than 2 years. This fanfic series went on since 1999, which was during the run of 7th season of Power Rangers TV series, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. This continuity is created by Maryland Power Rangers fan Anthony Marsh Jr. Galactic Military Police Defenders serves as an entirely original fan-fiction series where none of the Rangers of the TV show appear. The series combines elements from the Power Rangers show it's mainly inspired by along with some elements from Power Rangers: Time Force. Marsh's Galactic Military Police Defenders' fanfic continuity is set 15 years after Lost Galaxy. 'Production' 'Series Inspiration and Development' In speculation, this series is not related to the Power Rangers TV show, not even a season of the show. Galactic Military Police Defenders' Power Rangers counterpart is Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, which was based on the 1998 Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, the 22nd entry of Tokusatsu's Super Sentai series, whose footage and elements was used for Saban to adapt Lost Galaxy's production. Some portions of this continuity spawn elements from 3 other Sentai shows the 3 other Post-Zordon/MMPR seasons of Power Rangers were once based- Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (adapted from 1999's Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-Five), Power Rangers: Time Force ''(adapted from 2000's Mirai Sentai Timeranger) and the series' 10th Anniversary season ''Power Rangers: Wild Force (adapted from 2001's Hykajuuju Sentai Gaoranger, the 25th Anniversary Sentai). However, in 2011, it was announced that, before Saban would begin adapting a 20th Season of Power Rangers (but it was pre-delayed despite promoting Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai and having Power Rangers: Megaforce being 2013's actual 20th season), Marsh has plans for his fanfic continuity of the franchise's fanbase to include monster costumes, zords, weapons, Ranger costumes and footage from the 2010 Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Unfortunately Marsh does not own none of the material Saban has already obtained for Megaforce. During the rest of the 2000s, after Wild Force ended the 10-year run of the Power Rangers by MMPR Productions, when Disney was still holding the show's rights until 2010, Marsh's continuity of Power Rangers did not sport any other Sentai shows' sources the following Disney- Power Rangers seasons adapted (like Ninja Storm, based on 2002's Hurricaneger, and Dino Thunder, based on 2003's Abaranger). During those times, Marsh had his series baring mostly''' 100%''' original fan-made material. The Rangers' Lost Galaxy costumes have been used for Marsh's "Power Rangers" for the past ten years and it will still be used today. While the suits from Lost Galaxy are still being used, there have been some major suit modifications throughout the past 10 years. GMPD also has its own unique and original Villains who are fan-made, that only appear, exclusively for this continuity of Power Rangers, created by Marsh. Trivia *GMPD is the one of the several or many Power Rangers fanfic series to mainly include 100% originally-made individuals as Rangers and NOT associated with the ones of the actual series. *GMPD is the first Power Rangers fanfic series to include a Native-American male as a Yellow Ranger, who matches - for fanfiction - the exact same gender as its unofficial follower which was mainly based for a Yellow Power Ranger in a different gender in its respective American production. **In 2008-2009, Anthony Marsh, Jr's fanfic continuity of Lost Galaxy has a Yellow Ranger that is a male. Therefore, his version of Galaxy Yellow is not a female. **Hikaru's PRLG counterpart is Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, who is a female. He is the sentai Sentai Yellow Ranger (for an American adapt of Power Rangers) that is a male in the Sentai footage, but in the American Power Rangers production, the Yellow Ranger is a female. This controversial response was involved during production on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (with Trini Kwan/Aisha Campbell based on Boi, the Tiger Ranger of 1992's Zyuranger), Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue ''(with Kelsey based on ,GoGo-Yellow of 1999's GoGo-V), Power Rangers: Time Force'' (with Katie Phillips based on ,Time Yellow of 2000's Timeranger) and finally,'' Power Rangers: Wild Force'' with Taylor based on ,Gao Yellow of 2001's Gaoranger). * Article Index *Galactic Military Police Defenders (unit) *Galactic Military Police Defender Power Rangers *Fan-Made Villains in Galactic Military Police Defenders *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilms Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Series